A new life
by applet12345
Summary: Gemma has had a near perfect life living in Oakley, until one day she was asked to be the mayor of a new town, this is the story of her adventure as mayor


A new life

***chapter one***

I loved Oakley, prosily too much, but i had to leave, i had to start fresh, i was going to miss everyone there, especially my best friend octavia, she could be a handful at times but was always there for me when i needed her most.

I had a duty to fulfil, a duty at my age was huge, at just 19 years old i was moving out of home, moving towns, to fulfil my new job as the town mayor in the city of Kerbox.

I had packed up my things in my house, all that was left was the brown boxes filled with the sweet memories of Oakley, My house was one of the smaller and more quaint town houses of Oakely, just located on the cliff, over looking the lovely beach. I loved this house, it was away from the hustle and bustle of the centre of town, where nooks cranny, able sisters and the town hall was located.

I sighed as i wheeled my large suitcase along the paved driveway leading out of my garden, so many memories were created here, I was scared i was going to loose them forever.

I looked to my right, where a small cottage was located, this was my best friend Octavia's house. I stopped for a few seconds, taking in the wonderful smell of freshly planted flowers and feeling the refreshing sea breeze in my face. I stood there for a few seconds, just staring at her small cottage. I pulled my eyes off it and tears began welling in my eyes.

Before i left i had to hand my keys into Nook, who was defiantly a crook who stole your money. The walk to the centre of town seemed much longer than usual, it felt like a string go miles, continuing on and on. In the meantime I had passed several of my neighbours houses, I felt like saying good bye but part of me knew it would just make things worse. Since accepting the job as mayor in Kerbox my friends have not been talking to me as much, well of course Octavia was, but everyone els seemed disappointed when i broke the news.

I had finally arrived at nooks, for a real estate agent his shop which doubled as his house was extremely small, i knocked on the brown, dusty front door and entered.

"Ah yes! young Gemma!" nook said as he approached me and put his small hand on my back.

"Now, we have sent a moving true to get your things, but yes… i will require your keys." I don't exactly know why but it was as if nook was saying this like he felt sorry for me, his expressions said so at least, his eyebrows had curved towards each other and his mouth had curved into a small, and fake smile.

"Yes Nook," I said and i reluctantly pulled out the noisy keys form my back pocket. Just at this time i realised how much i was going to miss Oakley.

The creaky door of the small cranny had opened, and standing before me was someone i hadn't expecting to see anytime soon, standing in front of me was Bones, someone i held close to my heart, he moved away almost 2 years ago now, he never told me why though, which damaged our friendship and it made me not trust him anymore.

"Oh, hey Gemma…" I don't think he was expecting me to be here because the shock on his face was impossible to miss, he smiled at me awkwardly an held his hand up and gave me a small wave. Nook had left to check that everything was in order at my soon to be old house. I was too in shock to speak, so there was just a long and awkward pause.

"Ummm, I heard you were leaving town…" Bones had finally broken the silence, and some part of me was thankful that he did.

"Why are you here Bones?" I asked, completely ignoring his previous question.

"I heard through the grape vine that you were leaving town for some big job…" He shrugged his shoulders and put his small hands in his pockets of his denim pants.

"And who exactly told you that?" I crossed my arms, I wasn't exactly happy that someone had told Bones, almost everyone in town knew we didn't get along anymore.

"well… who els but Octavia?" He spilled this out and almost instantly after telling me his head dropped and his face went red.

"Oh, well, umm i guess it was good to see you Bones, but I have to go, my cab will be here any minute to take me to the train station." I turned my head and began to make my way towards the front door.

"Oh and Gemma," I turned around, eager to hear what els he had to say. "Its not easy moving away from home, don't expect it to be a piece of cake."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

As I stepped out of the nook onto the damp dirt, i fell, into a deep hole, '_a pitfall'_ I thought angrily, I pulled myself out of the hole and looked around, inspecting my surroundings, expecting to see the fool who trapped me. But no one was to be seen, I quickly dismissed the pitfall and continued walking towards the town hall.

I arrived at my destination, the town hall. I sighed and looked up at the old building, suddenly feeling nostalgic because this is where i grew up, all my memories were created in the town of Oakley, and i was definitely going to miss them.


End file.
